Cosas que no deberian contarce
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Corey y los demas van a la playa a divertirce un rato. Trina como siempre le dice a Corey que le prometio algo y lo tiene que cumplir. Así Corey pone en marcha su plan que involucra a Laney. Creo que si es poco Corney pero no tanto paraque no se me emocionen. Bay Bay.


_**Cosas que no deberán contarse**_

 _Era un día soleado en el pequeño pueblo de Peaceville, todos se iban a la playa por el inmenso calor en la pequeña ciudad para pasar el fin de semana._

 _Corey: vamos chicos, vamos a la playa será divertido_

 _Kin: si vamos esta haciendo un calor que ni siquiera puedo pensar_

 _Kon: bueno yo voy_

 _Laney: yo no voy_

 _Los chicos estaban insistiéndole a la pelirroja mientras ella decía que no la cámara se enfoca en un cuarto de color rosa donde se encontraba una peli rosa rodando en su cama cansada y con calor._

 _Trina: oh Mina tenemos que ir a la playa quiero estrenar mi nuevo bikini rosa para que Nick Mallory se fije en mí_

 _Mina: esta bien Trina iremos pero…_

 _Trina: ¿pero…? ¿Me estas diciendo ¡PERO!?_

 _Mina: no claro que no Trina_

 _Trina: bueno vámonos_

 _Las chicas bajaron las escaleras donde Grojband las esperaba entonces antes de que Corey dijera algo Trina le puso una mano enfrente de su cara silenciándolo._

 _Trina: no, no te llevare a ti o a uno de tus amiguitos a la playa_

 _Corey: si lo haces te conseguiré un rato a solas con Nick Mallory_

 _Trina; trato hecho_

 _Corey: solo tenemos que pasar por Lanes_

 _Trina: okay_

 _Después de de un rato viajando llegaron a casa de Laney y Corey se bajo del auto y toco el timbre de la casa Penn, después de un rato salió Liz, la mama de Laney, sonriente como siempre._

 _Liz: oh Corey que sorpresa veo que están esperando a Laney_

 _Corey: si señora ¿ya esta lista?_

 _Liz: si, Laney baja tus amigos ya llegaron_

 _Laney: no quiero_

 _Liz: Laney baja en este mismo instante_

 _Laney no bajaba después de un rato se escucho como azotaban la puerta y una Laney muy enojada bajaba las escaleras a Corey le brillaron los ojos. Ella se veía hermosa._

 _Laney vestía un bikini verde oscuro pero de la parte de abajo tenia una falda larga abierta de un lado donde se podían ver sus piernas ellas estaba súper sonrojada._

 _Laney: adiós mama_

 _Liz: adiós cariño_

 _Laney salió de la casa y se subió al auto, Liz le sonrió a Corey._

 _Liz: cuídala Corey ¿si?_

 _Corey: claro señora Penn_

 _Entonces corrió al auto y se sentó junto a Laney en el viaje Kin y Kon no dejaban de jugar y cada rato hacían que Corey y Laney chocaran entonces Corey le propuso a Laney que se sentase en su piernas ella accedió sonrojada y en todo el camino estuvieron callados, cuando llegaron ellos bajaron primero y bajaron todas las cosas, sillas de playa, toallas, bloqueador, paraguas de esos grandes que te tapan del sol, y cosas que no eran necesarias Laney bajo una cesta por que planeaba tener un picnic, con Corey._

 _Ya en la playa se habían acomodado los gemelos se fueron a nadar y Trina se estaba "bronceando", Mina estaba en el bar platicaba con una de sus grandes amigas este Corey se estaba poniendo un poco de bloqueador a el no le gustaba estar a los rayos de sol, entonces Laney se le acerco y se sentó a un lado ella sonrió._

 _Laney: ola niño bloqueador_

 _Corey: ja ja, que graciosa_

 _Laney: vamos sabes que no va enserio_

 _Corey: si, ya se vamos ponte tantito no quieres ponerte como Trina_

 _Laney: no, me quiero quemar tantito_

 _Corey: pues yo no permitiré eso_

 _Corey se acerco a Laney y le puso una gota de bloqueador en la nariz ella la arrugo y estornudo muy chistoso entonces se froto el bloqueador y agarro el bloqueador de Trina y ensucio a Corey del pecho ella se levanto y empezó a correr y el la empezó a perseguir, los dos empezaron a jugar hasta que se cansaron y a Laney se le vino a la cabeza lo del picnic._

 _Laney: oye Corey me preguntaba si ¿quieres hacer un picnic?_

 _Corey: claro, ¿pero donde?_

 _Laney: vamos aquí donde no nos de el sol_

 _Ella lo guio hasta un lugar que tenia pasto y unas cuantas palmeras donde los tapaban del sol era un lugar perfecto los dos quedaron asombrados y empezaron a arreglar todo cuando estaba listo se sentaron y empezaron a hablar hasta que paso un rato y una manada de tortuguitas los ataco y ellos jugaron con ellas los dos quedaban cada vez mas cercas uno del otro cuando mas animalitos pequeños fueron con ellos entonces los dos voltearon a verse y no se dieron cuenta de cuanto estaban cerca uno del otro empezaron a acercarse mas y a cerrar los ojos cuando un movimiento en los arbustos los interrumpió se separaron y se pusieron alerta._

 _Después de un rato se quedaron parados en medio de donde estaban y se voltearon a ver esta Laney se sonrojo mientras Corey la seguía viendo entonces le agarro la mano y esta se la apretó fuertemente._

 _Corey: no te lo había dicho pero te vez hermosa con eso puesto_

 _Laney: ¿enserio?_

 _Corey: si_

 _Los dos se acercaban más y más pero algo o alguien los interrumpió, eran los gemelos._

 _Kin: oigan! Los estábamos buscando_

 _Kon: si ¿Qué están haciendo?_

 _Corey y Laney se separaron sonrojados y este le soltó la mano rápidamente los gemelos los vieron con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _Corey: nada solo estábamos caminando_

 _Laney: si, solo estábamos caminando_

 _Kin: ¿okey?_

 _Los chicos se encaminaron a la playa Corey y Laney no se habían dado cuenta pero estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron con Trina ella estaba desesperada y enojada._

 _Trina: mira Corey me prometiste estar un rato con Nick a solas así que cúmplelo o te…_

 _Laney: wow tranquila lo haremos ¿verdad?_

 _Corey: pueeees…_

 _Laney: ¿verdad?_

 _Corey: claro_

 _Laney le había pisado el pie a Corey y por el adolorido pie dijo que si Trina empezó a bailar de felicidad y los chicos se retiraron pero se tardaron el encontrarlo ya que estaba en una fogata._

 _Corey: vamos chicos tenemos que tomar a Nick_

 _Kin y Kon: si_

 _Laney estaba cansada se caminar pues estuvo todo el día caminando junto con Corey entonces este se escondió en una palmera junto con los demás entonces les dijo todo el plan._

 _Corey: bueno escuchen, Laney entrara al la fogata como una chica linda como todas las demás… auch duele… bueno, en cuanto entre ira con Nick Mallory y lo atraerá estando sola y sentada sin hacer nada, cuando el se acerque platicaran un rato y tu lo invitaras a caminar a la playa hasta que llegues con Trina te hechas a correr y lo dejas con ella o si el plan falla en esa parte vas con Trina y se quedan conversando y te inventas un excusa para irte y dejarlos solos._

 _Laney: si claro que… espera ¿Qué...? ¿Me usaras de carnada?_

 _Corey: es lo más fácil que se me ocurrió_

 _Laney: bueno_

 _Los chicos estando mas cerca de la fogata empujan a Laney a la entrada entonces ella empieza a caminar lentamente e inseguramente hasta a la entrada._

 _Corey: Laney deja de perder el tiempo y ve_

 _Laney: arg!_

 _Laney llega a la entrada donde esta un guardia grandísimo al que Laney lo mira con asombro este le tapa el paso a ella._

 _Guardia: solo chicas_

 _Laney: ¡hey! Yo soy una chica_

 _Guardia: demuéstralo_

 _Laney: mira_

 _Entonces ella se suelta el pelo y lo ondea con el aire haciendo que brille al contacto con la luna haciendo que el guardia se quede boquiabierto y sorprendido a tal acto de belleza, entonces Laney pasa la entrada y se queda parada a la vista de Nick Mallory que la nota después de 5 minutos este se levanta y camina hacia la desinteresada Laney que estaba parada sin hacer nada solo viendo a las personas, mayormente chicas._

 _Nick: Nick Mallory dice que eres una hermosura_

 _Laney: ah, ¿si?_

 _Nick: Nick Mallory dice que si y ¿Qué la atrae a la fiesta de fogata?_

 _Laney: nada solo diversión pero ¿no gustarías ir a caminar a la playa?_

 _Nick: Nick Mallory dice que si_

 _Nick y Laney salen de la fiesta y caminan un rato por la playa hasta llegar a un punto en concreto entonces esta Laney se para y observa la luna esta Nick se acerca a ella, Laney se voltea y ve que Nick intenta besarla entonces divisa a Trina y grita, separándose de Nick, soltando un suspiro._

 _Laney: ¡mira allí esta mi amiga Trina!_

 _Entonces empieza a correr con Nick detrás hasta llegar a Trina, entonces Trina se emociona al ver a Nick. Después de estar un rato parados se sientan en la arena y empiezan a platicar._

 _Laney: disculpen pero tengo que ir por este Corey vuelvo en un rato_

 _Laney sale corriendo hacia las palmeras de donde salió con Corey entonces Trina y Nick se quedan solos._

 _Laney encontró a Corey sentado con los gemelos platicando entonces ella se sentó al lado de Corey y se quedo platicando con el y los gemelos._

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

 _Ya eran las 9 de la noche y estaban arreglando todo cuando Trina aparece callada y empieza a recoger sus cosas y todos se le quedan viendo extrañados, Trina, recogiendo sus cosas sin gritarle a Mina o algunos de ellos que lo hiciera por ella entonces ella suspira._

 _Trina: creía que Nick Mallory era para mi pero al parecer ya tiene novia y otra cosa ya no me gusta habla mucho sobre el._

 _Laney: si ya lo se verdad_

 _Todos se empiezan a reír cuando terminan van a estacionamiento y guardan todo y esperan a Mina que parece un poca mas tarde, Laney estaba ya dormida, siendo cargada por Corey, ella dormía plácidamente recostada en su pecho y el sonreía._

 _Trina: bueno es hora de irnos_

 _Todos, menos Laney, asintieron y se subieron al auto, Corey conduciendo con Laney de copiloto, Trina, Mina, Kin y Kon atrás todos platicaban entonces en una curva Laney se recargo en el hombro de Corey mientras se volvía a dormir y Corey sonreía divertido recordando todo lo que paso en la playa entonces se unió a la conversación escuchando que Mina era la novia de Nick eso lo sorprendió entonces ya a llegando estaba pensando que lo que paso en la playa, Laney y el apunto de besarse y que ambos querían pero de cualquier modo los interrumpieron…Laney pensaba lo mismo cuando los dos pensaron que…_

 _ **Deberían se cosas que no**_ _ **deberán contarse...**_

 _Ola pequeños niños que aman a su escritora que les trae lo que quieren y que saben que es un fanfarrona XD bueno ola de nuevo estoy feliz de estar con ustedes de nuevo me hacen llorar TuT pero de felicidad se que he estado un tiempo fuera pero aun así saben que los amo._

 _Con todo mi amor. Sofía_

 _Bay Bay._

 _QwQ TuT -3- OuO nun. -.-'_


End file.
